Memories
by AbbiJackFangirl
Summary: This is the tale of a girl named Abbi, an old apprentice of Chase Young's. She discovered that Chase was evil, and left him. What will become of her? Find out here.
1. The Not So Perfect Plan

"I raised you with everything I had! And what gratitude do I get? NONE!" Chase screamed at me. He slapped my face. "What are you waiting for? Leave. Now."

I got up, and slowly walked to the exit of the room. I turned around to face my old master. "Enjoy your life." I remarked, and left with my one bag.

My name is Abbi, and I'm thirteen. At a young age, I was found by Chase Young, who trained me to be a warrior. Just a year ago I found out about the Xiaolin side, and figured out that Chase and I were evil. I didn't want that, and so today I found the courage to tell him off and leave his side. I was glad that I finally left the side of evil, but I didn't consider one down side to my plan: I had no idea where to go!

"Bright idea, Abbi." I complained to myself. "Ditch the guy, and then go get lost! What a great plan!" I groaned, and kept on walking.

~A couple of hours later~

It was getting late, and I was getting hungry.

"Another bright idea." I griped. "Don't bring any food, either!"

Just then, the smell of nice, fresh, piping hot filled the air. I was near civilization! I followed the smell, and found that I was at a small, quaint house. I heard screaming from inside. Things like, "Get off of me!" and "Out of my way!" and "OW!!!!"

I laughed at the noises, and headed closer. I yawned. I was even more tired from the walk to the house. Just then, right there, I flopped down onto the ground and fell asleep.

~Abbi's Dream~

_"What are you doing Jack?" a young Abbi asked a boy with red hair, Jack._

_"I'm making a model." Jack responded, smiling at Abbi._

_"What's the model of?" Abbi questioned._

_"It's something I want to make when I grow up. It's a robot that will do everything I want it to do! I call it a Jackbot!" _

_"A Jackbot? What a random name. I like the sound of what it will do though! Could you maybe make an Abbibot?" Abbi laughed._

_Jack laughed along with her. "Hey, maybe someday I will!"_

_The two seven year olds hi-fived, and Abbi started to help Jack with his work._


	2. Memory One

_"Abbi honey, this is Jack, mommy's friend's little boy. You two are the same age, you know. Maybe you two could become friends!" My mom told a five year old me._

_I stepped out from behind my mom's leg and looked at Jack. He had bright red hair, and seemed to like wearing the colors black and grey. Then again, he was wearing white sneakers._

_"Hi!" he said boldly. "I'm Jack!" He was a very active kid; that I was sure of. He held out his hand._

_I took his hand and shook it. "I'm Abbi. Nice to meet you, Jack."_

_Jack smiled widely, and yanked my arm, a signal to follow him, and we ran off into another room, leaving my mom and Jack's mom alone. Jack took me down to the basement, his "workshop"._

_"Is this where you spend your time?" I asked him._

_"Yup!" Jack responded, smiling his funny smile. "I spend almost all day down here, working on my inventions."_

_"What kind of inventions?" I was getting very curious. _

_"Nothing special, really, just something I hope to make when I grow up." _

_"What is –" I was cut off by Jack's mom calling us upstairs._

_"Jack! Abbi! Lunchtime!" Jack's mom called._

_Jack smiled at me and we ran upstairs._


	3. What Happens At Six AM

When I finally woke up, it was nighttime, probably some time early in the morning.

"Great." I griped. "Now my sleeping pattern is off, too. Ah, oh well." I got up, and decided to walk around and get a closer look at things.

One of the things there was an obstacle course.

"Well, nobody's around…so maybe I should try it out." I smirked to myself and put my bag down.

I quickly finished the obstacle course with ease. It looked almost exactly like the one that I had worked on with Chase Young, so I knew it almost by heart. Just as I finished, I heard somebody clapping. I looked over to see a boy a little taller than me with spiky brown hair smirking at me.

"Uh…" I stammered. "Hi?"

"Hey." He responded. "Just curious, what the heck are you doing here, and who the heck are you?"

"Okay, um…can I answer question number two first?" I somehow managed to get something out.

"Sure, whatever." The boy responded.

"Okay, um, my name is Abbi, and I…uh…have nowhere to go. I fell asleep on the stairs of the building earlier, and just woke up." I continued.

"Those skills were pretty sweet for just waking up. I'm Raimundo."

"Nice to meet you, and thanks."

"How did you find the temple anyway?"

"Well, I was wandering around, looking for somewhere to stay, but then I smelled soup. REALLY good soup. It just happened to be coming from here!"

Raimundo laughed. "You must have a REALLY strong sense of smell then!"

"I guess I do!" I laughed along with him.

"Well come on inside. The others are probably up by now, and with those skills, you could really help us!"

"You guys get up THIS early?!"

"It's six in the morning. We HAVE TO get up this early."

"Wow."

"Yea I know. I don't like that either."

"I didn't think so."

Raimundo walked me inside where I saw four other people. One was VERY short, and wore a red robe, another was VERY tall and ad on a cowboy hat, another was a little shorter than me and had black pigtails, and the other one looked old.

"Who is this, Raimundo?" the old one asked.

"This is Abbi. I found her outside. She's got mad awesome skills on that obstacle course out there, even at six am! I figured she might be able to help us." Raimundo replied.

"Oh really?" the old one questioned. "Let me see, and I'll think about having her join us."

Everybody headed outside. I stood at the beginning of the obstacle course, waiting for Raimundo to tell me when to start.

"Okay Abbi! Show us what you got! Ready, go!" Raimundo shouted.

I got a jump start, and ran, leaped, dodged, and flipped my way through the rest of the maze, landing gracefully on two feet on the end. It was too easy! I smiled at the sight of some shocked faces that met me at the end.

"Amazing!" the short one marveled. "How did you do that so quickly? It took even me weeks to get that right!"

I laughed. "Just, practice, that's all."

"Hmm…" the old one said. "You may join us on the next mission, and if you do well, you may stay."

"Oh thank you so much!" I squealed. "I promise, I won't let you down!"


End file.
